Falling Apart
by Jane Bennett
Summary: We all know the famous scene from epsiode 11, season 5, and I know that there are already lots of good stories about it, but never the less, this is my version of Klaus and Caroline's good bye.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, _

_so, the famous scene from episode 11, season 5...I bet all of you know what I am talking about when I tell you that we probably already know it by heart.;) However, (although there are already loads of these stories and loads of really good ones, I might add) I couldn't resist to finally post my own version of how I would have liked that scene to end._

_It is supposed to be a one shot..._

_Maybe you would like to tell me what you think, if not then feel free to enjoy this little story quietly.=)_

_I hope you like it and I hope that you will forgive me for any mistakes. I kind of wrote this in a rush._

* * *

_Falling Apart - Matt Nathanson_

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy,_  
_ Maybe it's because I just can't,_  
_ Honestly tell you what I want.  
_[...]

_ It's never enough to stay still and hold you,  
_[...]

_Am I no good to you now?  
_[...]

_We're falling apart.  
_[...]

_So I'm here._  
_ Safe Dear._  
_ A fiction in your arms.  
_[...]

_Cause all I say,_  
_ It doesn't matter anyway.  
_[...]

_I'm giving up,_  
_ So call my bluff._  
_ Cause I just need to be reminded who I am.  
_[...]

_So wanna be loved?_  
_ So come on now_  
_ Come on love._

* * *

He smiled at her and took a step closer. "I want your confession."

"My confession?" She asked with a frown on her face. "I didn't do anything! Confession about what?"

"Me." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "As soon as we're done here I'm gonna walk away and I am never coming back. You'll never again have to look me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion. You never have to loathe the darkest parts of you that care for me in spite of all I've done. I will be gone and you will be free."

Suddenly there was a vulnerable expression in his eyes. An expression that made Caroline frown and her heartbeat quickened.

What the hell was he doing to her?

Coming here and practically telling her that he would do almost everything for her! Didn't he know in what kind of dilemma he was putting her?  
What kind of responsibility he was forcing on her?

She inhaled while her heart and her head fought loudly within her. Both of them tearing violently at her insides.

But right now that he was giving her a way out Caroline was even more unsure about what to think.

Here it was again, the other side of the murderous hybrid. Ever since graduation the knowledge about both of his sides, the good and the bad, had given her many sleepless nights and endless dreams, either about him killing her or holding her.

Had he seen through her so easily?

It suddenly angered her that he arrogantly thought that he knew her when in fact he didn't, because he didn't...right?

He couldn't see through her, could he?

No, not the cruel Klaus Mikaelson that she had gotten to know. He was manipulative and cruel and mean and at the moment Caroline could only lash out at him for distracting her so much from the life that she should lead and the life that she secretly wanted to lead.

She shook her head lightly. "I'm in college. I'm building a life for myself, I have plans and a future and things that I want and none of those things involve you, okay, none of them."

Are you telling him off or reassuring yourself?  
A little voice inside of her mind asked, but Caroline was too upset to acknowledge it.

"I see." He answered calm and serene.

And again, how could he do that!?  
He didn't know anything!

"No, you don't, because yes, I cover our connection with hostility, because yes, I hate myself for the truth so if you promise to walk away like you said and never come back then I will be honest with you I will be honest with you about what I want!"

Did she really just say that?

She looked at him with wide eyes and was a bit shocked about herself.

Yes, deep down she knew what she really wanted, but would she ever dare to act on it?  
Even now that it seemed to be so close?

All she had to do was to reach out her hand, for he was merely an arm length in front of her. He was here and not in New Orleans.

And her thoughts raced and her heart pounded and all she wanted was one taste! One small taste to get it out of her system and then move on without endless nights and sleepless dreams.

And suddenly Klaus' deal seemed to be very promising to her.

He would be gone for good and she could forget about him and no one would ever know!

He looked seriously at her with a stern expression for a moment. Considering if he should take whatever she had to offer, even if it meant that he would never see her again. He knew that he would keep his word. He had never lied to her and he had certainly never broken a promise.

He sighed making a difficult decision.

"I will walk away and I will never come back! I promise." His voice had dropped to a whisper and he was waiting for whatever was about to happen right now.

They stared at each other and it seemed as if no one was sure about what to do, until finally, after what felt like an eternity, Caroline seemed to have gathered all the courage that she had within her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a step closer.

Klaus' heartbeat quickened and he couldn't remember the last time that he had felt nervous.

Truth was that he was nervous about the things that he had no control over. Right now Caroline was in control and he felt the rush of apprehension inside of his blood. He had been so sure about what she must feel for him, but right now he didn't know anything anymore. His mind was a blank page and all he could do was waiting for her to put him out of his misery and suddenly he wondered if his promise had been a wise offer.

Caroline came so close that Klaus could smell her perfume. His eyes roamed her face for anything that could tell him what she was about to do and what he expected her to do, but all he found was the same nervousness.

She was so close now that Klaus didn't dare to move.

"Good." She said and before Klaus could wonder about the soft feeling of her breath on his face she suddenly closed the distance and actually caught him off guard, even though he had half expected it and wished for it at the same time.

Her lips crushed his and a rush seized his whole body. His heart jumped into his throat and he pressed his lips against hers. Her hands were at both sides of his neck and he closed his eyes at the tingling sensation that trailed after her touch.

The kiss ended way too soon, but her hand stayed in place and trailed over his cheek, burning him.

Never the less he smiled.

The hot burning sensation made his lips curl up and suddenly there was only one longing inside of him and that was for her. He couldn't remember the last time when he had felt so strongly about someone else and he wondered if he ever had.

Caroline smiled back at him and his eyes lit up.

There was no more holding back now and so he flashed her off against a tree.

He pressed her against the hard surface while his lips roamed hers with Caroline returning the kiss eagerly. His senses and emotions took over and he forgot all about self-control.

He kissed her fiercely back and wanted to stay in this moment forever. Devouring her taste, her touch, her smell forever.

Suddenly his jacket dropped to the ground when Caroline pushed it off his shoulder and down his arms. His hands moved on their own accord and freed her off her own jacket.

His lips didn't leave hers for more than a mere moment and even Caroline lost all strength inside of her to break the kiss. It was a roller coaster ride that she couldn't quit anymore even if she wanted to. Her guts clenched in anticipation and warmth settled inside of her.

She felt the soft air on her body when Klaus ripped her shirt apart, but his warm hands were everything that she could think of. Her whole body was on overdrive and she couldn't get enough of him.

Their lips crashed against each other and their tongues danced together. They battled each other and caressed each other.

Not in her wildest dreams had she believed that this could actually feel so good, so real, so right!

Klaus sighed into her mouth and drew a sweet moan from within her when he stepped between her legs. Caroline held on to him and then tried to awkwardly rid him of his shirt.

He smiled against her lips about her clumsiness. Caroline wanted to defend herself, but Klaus' lips didn't give her any room to do so. She might have thought that she should feel embarrassed about it, but Klaus thought that it was endearing. It was especially sweet because he knew about her strive for perfection when yet there was nothing like perfection. This imperfect moment made it perfect for him because it was special.

He licked her lips and finally helped her to pull the shirt over his head.

Her eyes lingered on his muscled chest and there was this nervousness again that he all but wanted to drown out. He swallowed but Caroline's lips were already back where they belonged.

There was a deep longing filling both of them up and even if they had wondered if it was better to stop then they probably wouldn't be able to stop anymore.

Secretly they had both waited for this to happen for so long and both of them wanted this, needed this now.

Klaus gently lay her down on the forest ground on top of his jacket. He looked into her eyes and he almost choked on the lustful look in her eyes. She was so beautiful.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her fiercely. Caroline's hands trailed down his body and she tried to open his jeans while she was still kissing him.

Klaus caught her hands and looked deep into her eyes. He wanted to say something. He wanted to ask her if she was sure about this, but he was also afraid about ruining the moment and then there was this part of him that was too selfish to care. It practically tore him apart to want her so much but to be wanting to do right by her at the same time.

Caroline silenced his thoughts with a simple kiss. She might have guessed what he had wanted to ask, but she didn't want him to ruin the moment either. She couldn't think twice now, because if she did she might get scared and stop this right now even though she never wanted him to stop ever again.

She pushed him over and kissed a burning trail down his chest until she could finally pull his trousers down. Her breath hitched and her cheeks started to burn when she saw his prominent arousal, but instead of feeling nervous like she thought she would she felt calm.

She kissed him again and both of them couldn't get enough of each other. They devoured each other's body in every possible way and no one wanted to stop.

Forgotten were all the conflicting feelings they had once felt for one another, forgotten were all of their social connections who would never agree to something like this, forgotten was the forest they were in.

Her hair tickled his chest and her scent was all around him. He couldn't deny the arousal that tugged at his insides. His fangs suddenly pushed hard against his gums.

Caroline did notice the change in his breathing, heartbeat and even his body heat that increased suddenly.

As she looked up she saw the tiny veins under his yellow eyes and the struggle written all over his face.

"Klaus?" She whispered and there was a tugging at her guts as well. She couldn't put a finger on it, but seeing him like this, feeling his chest heaving under her fingers was something that turned her on even more.

Before she could touch his cheek, she was lying on her back with her hands pinned next to her head. Her hair was fanned out like a halo on the hard forest ground. She looked up at Klaus with wide eyes.

He stared at her, and somehow panicked at his sudden bold move, but when he felt Caroline's naked breast heaving against his own and saw the wild look in her eyes his eyes clouded over with deep dark lust and Caroline's breath hitched. He didn't move though.

Was he waiting for her to stop him?

They stared at each other for a cruel long moment.

And then his lips crushed hers. Their lips locked and he licked over her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Their tongues met playfully at first, but a burning sensation seemed to race though them. Their skins heated even more and they couldn't get enough of the feeling of their naked bodies rubbing against one another.

Both were sucking at each other now with greedy and hungry lips. But Klaus suddenly pulled back, almost expecting to see fear on her face, but he didn't, instead he saw a hunger he had never seen before.

His heart fluttered and his guts hardened.

Caroline grabbed his neck to pull him back down to her again. Without breaking the kiss she turned them around so she could straddle him, feeling his arousal as she did so. She pushed her body closer to his, writhing against him, and raising a moan from deep down inside of him. And she figured that she loved the ring of it.

Klaus grabbed her ass almost violently and Caroline gasped, but her hands kept travelling over his lean body.

Klaus felt her wet folds pushing against his hard member and he tried to catch his breath. His heart jumped to his throat before he could subdue it. There were suddenly feelings that shouldn't be there closing his throat. He strangled moan left his lungs unintentionally.

Caroline withdrew to catch her breath and she longed to feel him inside of her. She was already wet beyond beliefs and her stomach churned with tension and anticipation.

Klaus sat up to hold her even closer to his body right where he needed her to be. Caroline tugged at his boxers and he lifted himself so she could remove them. Her veins popped out at the sight of him which aroused him even more.

"Klaus." Caroline moaned. She closed her eyes as he licked a wet trail down her neck, sucking at her collar bone. Her skin pressed against his skin and she all but melted into him.

He grabbed her behind and Caroline bucked her hips against him. He smirked and growled.

"Easy there love."

He placed a kiss on her breast drawing out the moment of their union.

Goose bumps raised down his spine as he suddenly felt her fangs grazing his skin. It thrilled him to feel the pointed little things right where his artery was. His muscles tightened and then his lips were next to her ear.

"Do you dare to…Caroline?" His hot breath made her shudder. Her breathing was heavy and then she pierced his skin. The sweet taste of blood, watered her mouth. His hot skin made her tremble all over again. His hands on her made her scream out and all she could do was to drink his blood in a delusion.

Klaus felt everything in him push him forward. He wouldn't be able to hold back any longer and he needed her soon.

His member was throbbing already. But one bite…, he thought, just one bite first…

He was gentle, like no one ever believed he could be.

Her blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted. A drug addict must feel like this when tasting his favourite drug. A rush hit his body. Her blood was now rushing through his veins and just the idea of it made him tremble. Right there in that small moment they were one. And he was struggling to stop.

He couldn't let go of her, but he couldn't hurt her either.

His breathing was heavy.

Panting.

"Caroline…I need you…" There was only one way to end this now.

Caroline put her hands on his shoulders and she locked eyes with him while he entered her.

There was a hiss.

A moan.

A growl.

A breathtaking feeling.

And he waited for her to adjust before they started to move and find their rythm.

Their movements were slow at first but soon they got lost on the ride. Climbing higher and higher, both of them together as one entity.

He pushed and withdrew. Her breath caught in her throat. Her breasts rubbing against his chest.

It felt so good to both of them and there was this one wish that it would never end.

But then there was light.

Bright beautiful stars exploded in front of their eyes.

And the sky was falling apart.

Sweet breaths on their faces followed by a sweet longing kiss.

Caroline closed her eyes to memorize these feelings. The feelings of his touch, his lips, his tongue all over her body and his breath ghosting over her sensitive skin.

Even though she knew that this was wrong she couldn't understand why it felt so good. How could it be wrong when it felt so good?

No one had ever treated her the way Klaus did.

Frightening and threatening on the one hand, but on the other he stepped out of his ways for her. Only for her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

The leaves rustled under her body and she almost laughed at the situation she found herself in.

She would have never imagined that she would sleep with Klaus and feel good about it, let alone that they would simply jump each other in the middle of the forest.

Klaus breathed deeply in and out and Caroline felt him moving next to her.

She smiled shyly when she met his glance and she was surprised at what she found there.

It was some mixture of a final look.

A considered, soft and maybe even sad glance.

He didn't say anything and Caroline couldn't think of anything to say either.

Usually she would start rambling about anything and everyone, but right now she simply couldn't find any words.

Hadn't she wished for scandalous sex just this morning?

She snorted at herself. You should be careful what you wish for because it might come true and right now she wasn't sure if she had really wanted it to become true. She had never thought that Klaus could make her happy and sad at the same time, not to this extent at least.

The spent what felt like an eternity in each others arms. Siletnly acknowledging the feeling of each other and silently trying to come to terms with what they knew was about to happen.

Klaus shifted suppressing a sigh. He wordlessly handed her the parts of her clothes that had survived his attack.

She took them silently but her eyes got lost in his for a moment before she quickly turned around to get dressed.

Klaus did the same and finally Caroline couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Everything became too loud. Her heartbeat, her pulse in her ears, along with the blood rushing through her veins.

Those damned cheery birds in the trees, along with the wind in the leaves.

How could they be so cheery?

"Could you please say something!?" She wailed.

Klaus turned to look at her. He simply looked at her.

Caroline was about to scold him again when he stepped towards her.

He came to stand right in front of her and Caroline swallowed. Her breathing became heavy and her heartbeat quickened again. Her eyes roamed over his face and suddenly she felt so desolate.

The closeness was all she wanted and yet again all she feared.

Klaus' eyes memorized her face and confined it to his mind. He would keep it forever inside of his heart, he knew he would.

Finally his lips parted.

"Caroline." He needed to speak her name one last time. Feel her name on his tongue for one last time. "You gave me something that I would have never dreamed of and I want to thank you for that." He looked so honestly at her that she forgot to breathe.

"Thank you for your honesty!" He whispered and she could feel his breath on her lips that parted on their own accord.

He closed the distance between their lips for one final kiss.

One final kiss that he could hold on to forever, because this was farewell.

Caroline felt the wind whoosh around her and before she knew what had happened the feeling of his warm lips against hers left her.

She opened her eyes, but Klaus was gone.

Her fingers flew up to her lips.

The sizzling sensation was all that was left now.

He had given her a way out and he was a man who would always keep his word.

But the feeling of happiness that she should feel didn't show its head.

There was something else that she felt instead.

Desolation and a yearning for a warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

_So much for that one shot...ehm...=)  
_

_I hope you will like it.  
There will be a total of 3 or 4 chapters and it will be focused on some issues concerning Klaus and Caroline, and Genevieve.  
The canon of TO will be a guidance but it is somehow still totally AU._

_Let me know what you think if you like.  
Happy reading!=)  
_

* * *

She sighed looking out of the window while tapping her pen loudly against her desk.

"Miss Forbes, if you would kindly pay attention although if I am boring you then I am sure no one will stop you from leaving this seminar." The prof said annoyed and just when he pulled her out of her reverie she noticed how angry everyone was looking at her.

She bit her lip and shook her head quickly. "I am sorry."

The prof watched her sternly, how she put the pen away and leaned back in her seat crossing her arms. He shook his head at her before he went on with his lecture.

Caroline sighed inaudible.

Her fingers travelled to her neck but she remembered that she had lost her necklace.

She knew where to find it, but she wouldn't want to go back there.

Too many memories and unresolved feelings.

This was not how she would have imagined her first year of college!

* * *

She had decided to skip the next few lectures because she knew that Elena and Bonnie would be busy this time around which left her time to duel her own thoughts in solitude.

As soon as she entered her dorm she fell onto the bed.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contact list.

There it was.

Her thumb hovered over the green calling button.

Only one touch separated them.

But what would she tell him?

That she was so pathetic and alone that she dreamed about him of all people!?

That she had nothing better to do then repeat their encounter over and over again in her mind?

How sad was that?

She threw the phone away from her and out of her reach.

She buried her head in her pillow and groaned loudly unable to do anything about it.

* * *

Klaus was restless at night.

But he would never tell anyone.

He was strong and he would not let this little trifle trouble him since it was entirely his fault.

He had no one to blame but himself.

He could have simply walked away without any promises, but no, he just had to do the right thing. He just had to promise her, hadn't he?

He only figured out later how dumb that move had been.

He was the one and only hybrid who always got what he wanted. Anything, but one thing.

He was selfish and cruel, so why hadn't he been selfish and cruel that day?

He wondered about it time and time again along with the fact why he couldn't bring himself to call her when it was all he wanted to do.

* * *

Weeks passed, but nothing changed.

If anything then everything became more miserable and dull.

It was summer, but everything felt like autumn.

The colours, the air, the temperature.

Time seemed to fly by and no one knew what the other was doing though both of them wondered about it.

* * *

Klaus screamed when the red haired witch touch his torso.

It was clear that she wanted him, but he was far from wanting her. The only thing he wanted was to see her bleed.

The visions felt so real when the magic surrounded him like water. He had no chance but to dive right into them.

He saw his sister and Marcel. He watched the two of them together. Everything that Genevieve showed him about them, but suddenly something distracted him, there was a whiff of blonde hair in the background, but before his eyes could focus on it he dove right into a different scenario.

He was in the theatre where Mikael had threatened him.

But he got distracted once again, when instead of Mikael he focused on the stage, because there, standing behind a curtain and carefully glancing around it, was the beautiful face that he missed sorely by now.

He gasped, but Mikael didn't seem to notice.

He knew that she shouldn't be here and that this should only be memories of things that happened a long time ago.

This wasn't supposed to be happening like this.

And yet it was and Klaus couldn't shut it out of his mind fast enough.

He was hurled out of the trance and felt her hands on his skin prominently.

"What is this?" She squinted.

Klaus growled with closed teeth. "Rot in hell!"

"Who is that?" Genevieve snarled while she tried to figure out why that woman was in Klaus' visions. How come she was in them?

Klaus was disgusted by her touch and he willed his mind to close for her. A jolt of power rushed through his veins.

"I needed you to see what Rebekah did."

Klaus gnawed his teeth and tightened his jaw. She had no idea that she had only showed him something else.

A part of his humanity that was sneaking into his heart. Glancing carefully around a curtain and trying to figure out if it was safe.

His hand suddenly flew up tearing the shackles apart.

His hand closed around Genevieve's throat and squeezed the air out of her lungs.

Panic rose in her eyes. "Together we could be invincible!" She choked.

"You are nothing to me!" He snarled.

"Who is that woman who stole your heart?"

He gripped tighter and her lips changed colour. The red became purple and unhealthy.

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets.

But suddenly a burning pain travelled through his veins and the power of the dagger that was still buried inside of his chest overtook him.

Genevieve coughed and made a run for it as fast as she could.

Whoever she was, she would find her.

Klaus' heart belonged to her, Genevieve, and no one else, so if she couldn't have him than no one would.

* * *

It pained Elijah to see his brother like that.

Klaus looked as white as a sheet on the broad bed. Red veins showed all over his translucent skin.

Camille was next to him attending to his wounds and just trying to be there for him.

His eyes were closed and his body was obviously fighting with the poison of the dagger that he had removed earlier.

He opened his mouth to speak but only a struggling quiet choking sound made its way out.

"Ca…"

Camille opened her eyes wide and her heart started to pound fast.

Elijah frowned as well.

"Ca…"

She squeezed his hand and was about to tell him that she was right here when he interrupted her.

"Caroline." He whispered softly.

Camille looked around confused. "But…" She blinked at Elijah whose mouth had fallen open.

"Who is Caroline?" She asked obviously hurt.

Elijah tried to collect his thoughts when Klaus repeated the name once again.

"Caroline."

* * *

"Caroline! Where have you been all the time?"

"Around." She simply answered and Stefan frowned.

"It strikes me as a bit odd that you would miss all those parties…What is really going on?"

Caroline halted and sighed at her best friend. "Remember when we tried to figure out why Klaus was so different from us?"

"Klaus!?" Stefan asked confused that she would pick up this topic now that he had been gone for months.

"Do you still believe that?" She asked.

Stefan considered his answer. "Well, I, uhm, er…"

"You aren't helpful!" She whined.

"What is going on Caroline?"

She sighed and dropped onto a bench covering her face. "I cannot forget him and I simply want to call him just to ask what he is up to!" She felt ashamed to tell him that.

Stefan remained quiet though and sat slowly down next to her.

"I know I shouldn't fell like that, but…I have those weird dreams…" She told him.

"Woah, no more!" Stefan stopped her. "I don't want any details."

Caroline scoffed slightly. "I wasn't talking about _that_!" Not particularly anyway… "This is such a mess!"

"Why don't you call him?" Stefan asked.

"Huh?" She looked up confused at the stupid question.

"Why don't you call him?" He repeated emphasizing every word.

"Because I can't!" she cried as if it was the dumbest question she had ever heard.

"But why?"

"Because he said that he was never coming back, because he is evil, because…"

"Do you hate him?" Stefan interrupted her ranting.

Caroline blinked confused when she thought about that. "Well, I, uhm, no, not anymore." And somehow she was surprised by her own answer. "But you do and all of my friends, all those people around me do!"

"Are those the only reasons why you cannot call him when you want to do just that?"

Caroline hesitated but slowly nodded. Stefan stared into her blue eyes with this special look.

"Do you think I should call him?" She carefully asked.

"I think you are old enough to make your own mistakes. You cannot only listen to other people, at some point you should try to figure out what you really want."

"But…"

"I am your friend Caroline and in some twisted way I was Klaus' friend way before all of this happened so I am not going to be the one judging you. And maybe you should stop letting Elena or Bonnie judge you even when they are your best friends or especially since they are your best friends."

Caroline swallowed and she got goose bumps all over her body. This would be a decision she would make totally on her own, because she wanted it and not because someone else was telling her to do so.

A rock rolled off her heart but she still wondered if she dared to call him never the less…

"Thanks Stefan."

He hugged her quickly. "Any time. It's time that you listen to your own heart without any moral judgments. However, I do have to admit that I am not really surprised. Only that you didn't resist him longer." He grinned and Caroline punched him playfully.

"Hey!"

But Stefan just laughed and she smiled at him lovingly.

They walked over to Stefan's car. It was time for him to get back to Mystic Falls.

"I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Don't let him down too easy. He deserves it after all." Stefan joked and Caroline rolled her eyes annoyed.

She waved after the car until it left her sight.

She turned around to walk back to her dorm.

Night had dropped in the mean time and thrown its cover over the world.

She only saw her when she approached her directly.

Caroline frowned at the red haired woman that looked at her in an arrogantly disapproving way.

"Can I help you?"

Genevieve raised her eyebrows at her and mumbled to herself. "This is the woman who stole the hybrid's heart? I am ashamed."

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked trying to understand.

Genevieve flicked her hand and Caroline fell to her knees when pain was overtaking her whole body. She cried out loud but Genevieve didn't even flinch at her screams.

She stepped dangerously closer.

"He is mine!"

* * *

When Klaus opened his eyes he was alone.

The room was empty around him and everything was silent.

He flinched when he moved and pain shot through his body.

A moan escaped his throat. He looked at his chest and discovered the red lines that were slowly beginning to fade. He dragged himself out of the bed and through the room into the bathroom.

The view in the mirror might have startled him if he hadn't already seen everything in his long life.

There were red, purple half moons under his eyes.

His hair was a mess and his skin was as pale as a white sheet of paper.

He splashed cold water in his face and it soothed his agitated nerves.

The pictures of his latest dreams ran through his mind once again.

He closed his eyes and another splash of water hit him.

A sigh escaped his lips.

The pictures galloped around in his mind like wild ponies.

He felt the urge to go back to sleep and let him be engulfed in those blissful memories of her again.

He was exhausted.

Tired.

He listened to the door opening and knew even before he saw him who it was.

"Couldn't wait to corner me could you, Elijah?"

Elijah simply stared at his brother and leaned against the door frame. He pierced Klaus with his knowing eyes.

Klaus pushed passed him without acknowledging him any further.

Elijah turned around to follow his every move.

"Camille has been here earlier." He announced and watched Klaus shrug without saying a word.

Elijah pursed his lips.

Klaus sat down on the bed again.

"What is it about Caroline?" Elijah bluntly asked and watched how Klaus froze which made Elijah squint.

He walked closer to the bed.

Klaus turned his head towards him with an unreadable expression. The older one noticed immediately how his younger brother closed his face to not let him see the truth. To cover it up and hide it under a layer of indifference.

"What do you want Elijah?"

"I merely want to know who is on your mind. It is certainly not Camille, is it?"

Klaus gnawed his teeth and stood up stepping directly into Elijah's personal space. He glared at his brother.

"I must admit that I am a bit surprised."

"Do not think you know me in and out, brother." Klaus spat.

"She means something to you, doesn't she?"

Instead of lying to his face Klaus simply ignored the comment.

* * *

Stefan tried Caroline's phone time and time again but she wouldn't pick up and he was getting worried. He had wanted to ask her if she really had called Klaus.

He was curious if Caroline would finally stand up for her own and do what she wanted for a change.

She deserved it after all and he would gladly support her since no one seemed to do so.

Her voicemail message told him once again that she wasn't available and he wondered if she hadn't only called him but if she had suddenly gone the whole hog.

Caroline wouldn't do things half way, if she had decided on something than she would go the whole way without compromising on perfection.

He tried Bonnie and Elena just to make sure, but they hadn't seen her. It seemed as if she hadn't spent her night at her dorm at all.

Stefan licked his lips while his thumb hovered over the green calling button once again.

He sighed. He would try it and he actually hoped that she would be there.

Somehow he felt responsible for Caroline and he wanted to make sure that she would be all right.

He smiled wryly when he thought about the last time that he had felt something like that for someone else.

Lexi.

He missed her so much. Sometimes he really wanted to hear her opinion.

The dialling tone beeped.

The silence between the beeps felt like eternity.

Until finally a grumpy voice greeted him.

"I am in no mood for any kind of drama so you better think about what you are going to say."

"Hello Klaus."

"What do you want Stefan?" The edgy voice made Stefan doubt that Caroline had been in New Orleans, but what if she had been there and everything had gone horribly wrong.

"I am looking for my friend and I wondered if you saw her."

"Who of your inane friends disappeared this time?" Now Stefan knew for sure that Klaus had no idea and he would have loved to simply hang up on him now instead of answering.

"You know what don't bother about it I am sure that…"

"Who?" Klaus snarled impatiently. Now that Stefan had called him he wanted to know why and he had a dreadful feeling rising inside of his guts.

"Caroline." Stefan finally admitted and Klaus' stomach dropped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, thanks for the response. I didn't believe so many would read it so quickly=)_

_So, here is chapter 3. There will definitely be a fourth! I hope that makes you happy!=)_

_Please be warned, because this kind of turned out to be quite cruel...don't know how that happened..._

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was raspy.

"I don't know…Revenge?"

"For what?" She croaked out of her sore throat.

"Jealousy is such a motivating feeling, don't you think?"

Genevieve ran her finger along the sharp blade that was dripping with blood. Her fingers slowly slipped over the red blade. She looked at the bloody finger tips before she licked the blood off them. The iron taste settled on her tongue and Caroline groaned disgusted of her.

There was something wicked about her.

"Jealous of what?" She had never seen this witch before so what did she want?

"Your place."

"My place where?" Caroline had no idea what this gross red haired witch bitch wanted from her.

Genevieve played with the knife in her hand. The blood ran down the blade and right down to her hand, slowly dripping onto her fingers.

"In his heart!" She cried and rammed the knife into the vampire's chest.

Caroline screamed at the pain and closed her eyes.

* * *

The pain was gone only a second later and when she opened her eyes she was in a different surrounding.

Caroline looked around the large hall. There was a huge staircase leading up to a gallery.

The interior of the obviously huge mansion was beautifully arranged and there was fine art hanging on the walls.

She frowned and looked around trying to remember how she got here and where she was.

There was a noise coming from upstairs. A sort of crying sound.

Caroline slowly made her way upstairs.

Her hand trailed along the railing and her feet touched each stair with silent grace.

She sneaked upstairs and into the hall.

Always looking over her shoulder to watch out for any persecutors.

The crying sound became louder.

She walked down the hall and found an open door to her right from where the sound travelled to her ears.

She held on to the cold wooden frame and peeked into the room.

Caroline drew in a sharp breath at the image in front of her.

"Don't cry honey. Sh, mommy is here." Hayley cradled the tiny baby in her arms while she rocked back and forth in the chair next to a cradle. "Sleep now my little hybrid."

_Hybrid? What?_

"Turns out your daddy's mistake wasn't such a big mistake after all, huh?"

Caroline watched silently and a lump rose in her throat cutting her air pipe.

_What? What was happening?_

_Mistake? But…Tyler?_

Hayley suddenly looked up and hissed at her, as if she had known all along that Caroline had been watching her.

"Did you really believe that you were his redemption?"

Caroline startled and took a step back when she saw Hayley's eyes turning yellow.

_His redemption?_

She quickly walked away from the room and further down the hall.

There was another open door on the right to which she turned.

But what she saw there took her breath away once again and all her synapses connected in a terrible conclusion.

Klaus was kissing a red haired woman.

Genevieve.

_Your daddy's mistake…_

But that was impossible!

Klaus wasn't only kissing her, he was devouring her and Caroline felt sick.

She wanted to turn away when her heart metaphorically dropped onto the floor. Her feet were frozen just like her head and her eyes.

Klaus licked the witch's neck and his hand travelled all over her body.

Caroline felt like she had to throw up and fought to turn away from the picture that made her heart stop.

_Did you really believe that you were his redemption…_

Suddenly Klaus turned his head towards her and a malicious grin spread on his face.

His eyes flashed yellow.

"Would you like to join us, love?" He asked in that flirtatious voice of his.

Caroline's eyes suddenly stung.

Genevieve smiled cruelly. "Aw, look at that romantic little girl. She thought she would be the only woman in your heart."

Klaus laughed just as cruelly and returned to please he witch.

Caroline's throat burned along with her eyes.

Finally she could close her eyes but the sounds were still there and she simply couldn't shut them out.

* * *

"You know how it works. Important messages after the beep!" Her voice echoed through his mind over and over again. The voicemail had already burned itself into his mind.

Klaus hang up again angrily.

He walked back to where Stefan was standing.

"Nothing."

Stefan ran his hands through his hair. They had searched the whole campus together but there was no trace of Caroline. No one seemed to have seen her anywhere.

He was still a bit taken aback by Klaus' sudden appearance. The hybrid hadn't waited long and immediately boarded the private jet to fly over to Whitmore College even though he looked like he had gone through hell only recently.

He really did care for Caroline. There was no other reason for his eager help.

"What now?" Stefan asked.

"We are going to see a witch!" Klaus replied seriously. His features still showed the exhaustion but they were covered by a fierce and determined expression by now. He was dead set on finding her.

* * *

Caroline woke up when someone nuzzled her neck.

She turned around inside of strong warm arms.

Klaus moaned against her neck sending lovely shivers down her whole body.

Caroline snuggled against him and warmth spread through her limbs. Her lips curled into a smile because this was what she had wanted all along. She had secretly wished to feel his lips again on her smooth skin. After that one time on the hard forest ground she had dreamed about repeating it on a comfortable bed. No one knew how to worship a woman but Klaus.

His hands were magical. His fingers ignited small fires inside of Caroline.

She purred lascivious.

Klaus kissed her lips softly. His tongue played with her lips and demanded entrance. He plunged his tongue inside of her mouth and Caroline tilted her head to deepen that kiss.

Their breaths became heavy and ragged. Their lungs drew deep breaths.

She turned fully around to him embracing his hot naked body with hers.

A chuckled escaped Klaus' throat when he noticed her eagerness.

Warmth settled between her legs.

Klaus ran his fingers through her long blond hair gently pulling her lips off his.

He looked with soft blue eyes into hers.

A smirk grew on his face.

Caroline smiled and her heart fluttered wildly in her dead chest.

She marvelled at his beauty. The feeling of his arms around her was protective and secure.

A smile ignited her features.

Klaus licked his lips while his eyes travelled over her face.

Then he suddenly pulled back.

He simply turned around and left the bed. "I need to go love."

"But…" Caroline tried to interject, but Klaus threw those cruel puppy dog eyes at her.

"No sleepovers, sweetheart. You know how the deal works after five years, don't you?"

Caroline opened and closed her mouth again, like a fish without water.

Klaus swiftly got dressed and Caroline quickly covered her body with the sheet around her.

She felt awkwardly exposed to him.

"Don't look at me like that, love. You knew what you signed up for. Good sex, no attachments." He laced his boots swiftly.

Caroline's bottom lip started to quiver. She didn't know what to say.

"You know you are beautiful, but you are not everything Caroline." He said and smiled in that gruesome way.

He stepped closer and wanted to kiss her forehead but Caroline turned away.

Second best.

It stung and she felt hurt.

Klaus had always somehow made her feel special when she didn't believe that she was.

The hybrid rolled his eyes but withdrew.

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket with a grin.

"I'll see you next week, Caroline."

He simply turned around and walked out on her, leaving her alone on the bed while he answered his phone. "Gen, my love."

Caroline looked around the huge bed through a layer of hot burning tears that blurred her vision.

She felt used and dirty and she simply wished that she could jump right out of her body and skin.

* * *

Caroline winced and Genevieve watched the body of the unconscious woman in front of her with maleficent eyes.

She played with the bloodied blade in her hands. Her eyes travelled over the stained clothes of her victim.

The most fun part of this was that the naive vampire seemed to care for the hybrid as well which made the whole torturing part so much easier.

A gurgling sound escaped from Caroline's lips and wetness pooled out from under her eyelashes.

The witch grinned raising the blade again.

* * *

"I need something from her." The witch demanded. "Anything that belonged to her."

Stefan looked at Klaus who drew a deep breath. The younger Salvatore widened his eyes when he watched Klaus reaching into his pocket and retrieving a necklace with a ring dangling on its end.

His eyes lingered on the piece of jewellery that he had actually nicked from Caroline on their last time together. She hadn't even noticed it while he had pulled it off her neck.

He had promised her to walk away and never come back, but he had not promised himself that he would not keep a piece of her with him.

He dropped the necklace into the open palm of the old woman.

Stefan smirked but Klaus glared at him.

"I suggest that you keep your thoughts to yourself, Stefan!"

The witch started to chant a spell.

The golden necklace was dangling over a map like a dark shadow.

It took turn after turn circling over the streets.

Klaus watched with narrowed eyes. By now he couldn't deny that fretful feeling inside of him anymore.

The ring of the necklace was suddenly drawn to a place on the map as if it was pulled to it by a magnet.

"I think I found what you are looking for."

* * *

Stefan held him back in front of the door.

"You should know that she was about to call you."

Klaus turned to Stefan with confusion on his face.

"I guess you did leave an impression after all and Caroline wanted to call you."

Klaus' face dropped slightly and Stefan was granted a small glance behind that mask.

"If you ever hurt her I am going to come after you. Hybrid fangs or not!" Stefan warned and Klaus smirked.

"I should have killed all of you off for hurting her time and time again."

Stefan nodded in agreement.

"You should have."

He wanted to make sure that they were on the same page when it was about Caroline's well being and Klaus was truly far away from hurting her in anyway.

He would probably even break his promise for her, which would be a first.

* * *

The door flew off its hinges and the breaking sound echoed through the empty halls.

The two men stepped into the building and listened for some noises.

While Stefan couldn't hear anything Klaus' hearing picked up some faint sounds that were coming from the basement.

He strode forward and Stefan followed him but his eyes were constantly observing the area around them. There was something eerie about this empty building and he thought that ghosts would probably haut the property. It certainly felt and looked like it.

They kept on walking and Stefan imagined Klaus' ears to twitch at every noise that reached them.

He looked so determined to find Caroline that it was exhilarating and frightening to watch at the same time.

The closer they came to the stairs that led into the basement the more even Stefan could make out the faint noises.

There was some kind of murmuring or whispering and maybe whimpers.

Klaus flashed off into the direction.

* * *

Caroline watched once again how he turned away from her.

She felt so ashamed of herself.

Elijah, the oldest and most noble Mikaelson sibling strode into the room.

"Niklaus we need to talk!"

He didn't even cast a glance into Caroline's direction nor made any move to greet her like he would usually meet anyone.

"Elijah, what would you possibly want to speak to me about?" Klaus smirked amused.

"It would be highly admirable if you would take your liaisons elsewhere." He didn't need to point at Caroline she knew that he meant her.

"Would it really?"

Elijah looked at him determined.

"I take it that it disturbs the mother of my child?" He said with venom in his voice but with a smile on his face.

"Niklaus I…"

"I don't care Elijah! You will not command me around. In my house I will do as I please!"

Caroline needed to get out of here! She wanted to hide in some dark corner and never come out of it again.

She took a step towards the exit, but Klaus flashed in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Her throat burned. "I…need to go."

His finger travelled over her cheek and down her neck. "I don't think that we are finished quite yet, love." There was an eerie glow in his eyes and Caroline was actually scared.

He lowered his head and Caroline felt his hot breath on her face. He stepped even closer and right into her personal space.

"Klaus, I want to go." Caroline felt very uncomfortable with him right now. He was behaving creepy and obviously trying to prove to Elijah that he could do what he wanted.

He stroked her neck. "You want to run when we are about to get to the fun part of the evening?"

He purred and Caroline averted her eyes.

She tried to pull away but he grabbed her neck.

Panic was evident in her blue eyes. She choked on her air and words. "Klaus."

Her voice was merely a croak but he just grabbed her tighter looking down at her.

She couldn't get any air into her lungs by now anymore.

This was it. She thought.

Let him kill her now. It was better than go on living with the shame of having him treat like dirt. Humiliating her over and over again.

Her eyes burnt never the less.

Suddenly there was a reviving feeling. As if something was lifted of her chest even though Klaus was still holding her in a chokehold.

"Caroline?" He asked as if he saw her for the first time. The sound of his voice didn't fit his expression or his violent stance.

"Caroline?" He asked again and Caroline frowned.

She was right here wasn't she?

But his voice had a strange echo to it.

Something warm touched the sight of her face and she blinked a few times.

* * *

"Caroline?" Klaus asked and caressed her face with loving tenderness.

Stefan was taken aback by the way Klaus looked at the baby vampire.

His eyes were searching her face for any kind of reaction.

She seemed to be in a kind of trance.

Her shirt was bloodied but her body seemed to be healing effortlessly of its own now that they had taken the blade out of her.

"Caroline?" He repeated.

She swallowed and Klaus moved closer, but her eyes remained closed.

"Who the hell did this?" Stefan asked looking around for some kind of hint.

"A witch I presume." Klaus said with no doubt that he would kill certain witch if he ever found her.

Caroline drew in a sharp breath then.

Klaus' hand remained at her cheek for the whole time.

Her eyelids suddenly fluttered and his heart missed a beat.

She opened her eyes but her vision was still blurry.

"Caroline? Can you hear me, sweetheart?"

The blurry lines disappeared and Caroline sucked in the air when she saw him.

She jumped and flashed off to the wall next to her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled and her voice broke slightly.

"Caroline." Stefan addressed her and her head flew around in confusion.

"Stefan?"

"It's okay, Care." He took a step closer but she held up her hand.

"No! Stay away from me! I can't take it anymore! What the hell is going on?"

"You went missing Caroline." Klaus said.

"Don't! Stay where you are!" She yelled again and wouldn't let anyone touch her.

"We have been looking all over for you Caroline." Stefan tried again. "Can you remember who took you?"

Caroline's eyes welled up. She didn't know what was real anymore and what wasn't.

"This is real, love." Klaus said as if he had read her thoughts. "This is real! Don't worry you are back! You are safe!" He added silently and Caroline whimpered at the word.

She looked frantically around again but her walls were crumbling.

Her shirt was covered in blood and she started to tremble.

Stefan neared her and this time she let him.

He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest ruining his shirt with her tears.

"Sh, it's okay, Caroline. It's okay." He held her tight and Klaus felt a pang of jealousy. He would have happily let her ruin his shirt.

* * *

Klaus waited patiently in front of the room.

It was a fake patience because after all he really just wanted to barge into that room and never leave her side again. He didn't like to see her hurt.

Stefan slipped out of the room with two empty blood bags in his hand.

He nodded at Klaus. "She wants to talk to you."

Klaus returned the nod and braced himself when he walked into the room.

Caroline was lying on the bed securely wrapped into a blanket.

Her eyes were still red but her skin wasn't that pale anymore.

He hesitated slightly before he stepped closer.

"How do you feel?" He asked cautiously. Keeping his distance.

Caroline looked at him with hurt eyes. She rubbed her arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

"Better." She sniffed.

There was silence and they just stared at each other for some cruel seconds.

"I get mixed up my realities." She finally admitted starring at her hands that fiddled with the sheet around her. "I…don't know anymore what was real and what wasn't…you know…concerning us."

Klaus bit down on the inside of his lip. He stepped closer to one of the bedposts, but before he could say something Caroline opened her mouth again.

"Stefan filled in some blanks."

"Caroline." He whispered her name and tasted it on his tongue. Caroline swallowed when her name on his lips made her shiver. But she wasn't sure if she liked it or if she was afraid.

"I don't know what you saw, but you know that I would never hurt you!"

Caroline looked into his eyes and she knew that he told the truth.

Physically he would never hurt her, but what about her emotions?

Would he play with them?

She shook her head. "I…I…don't know what you would do. I don't know who you are." Her tone was sad. "I thought I knew."

Klaus' eyes stared at her and the look in them was painful to watch. He looked as if he was about to cry, but the lines around his mouth looked like he would kill someone any minute.

And Caroline didn't know which one it was. Who was he?

She averted her eyes.

"Who took you Caroline?" His voice sounded strained.

Caroline looked at him with fearful eyes and he wished he could wipe that look off her face.

"A witch with red hair."

Klaus sucked in a sharp breath and froze. "Genevieve." He whispered more to himself.

Caroline nodded. "I guess that's her name."

Suddenly he could guess what she had gone through and what kind of cruelty she had have to witness.

And for the first time in years he felt sorry. He felt sorry that Caroline was the receiving end when right now she counted to the few most important persons in his life.

He gritted his teeth and suddenly his fist connected with the bed post so hard and loud that Caroline squealed and Stefan ran into the room.

Klaus tensed his muscles and struggled to stay in control of himself.

"Sorry." He whispered. "I am sorry. I am going to let you rest now." He said and left the room without another word.

* * *

Stefan met him downstairs where Klaus was staring blindly into the flames inside of the fireplace.

The younger Salvatore brother stepped carefully closer.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Klaus grimaced at him. "Don't be ridiculous!"

Stefan sat down on the couch. "Oh I am not. You might be if you deny that you are fine when there is obviously something troubling you."

Klaus grimaced again. He hated it when Stefan did that and he wondered how his petty little friends coped with it all the time.

"Don't pretend you know me, Stefan."

"Oh, I don't. I was actually wondering: Who is Genevieve, Klaus?"

Klaus stared gravely at him for a moment.

Then he sat down next to him.

"She was…is a quite powerful witch. She was friends with Rebekah once. That's how we met. You know that I always like to make certain alliances and she was a way to keep an eye on Rebekah plus she fancied me so that…"

"…so it is true?"

Stefan and Klaus looked up when her voice filled the room. Caroline was standing in the doorway, wearing one of Stefan's large hoodies in which she hid herself as best as she could.

"It is true what I saw! You two are…"

"Don't make any assumptions, love!" Klaus said hastily and stood up.

"You don't get to call me that!" Caroline replied.

"Hear me out…"

"So what, you cheated with me on her? Back in the forest?"

Klaus stepped towards her. "No!"

"The least you could do was being honest!"

"I am honest!" Klaus raised his voice even though he didn't want to. "That is what she does, Caroline! She plants doubts in someone's head! She wants you to believe that she means something to me!"

Stefan silently snuck out of the room.

"So she doesn't?"

"Of course not! She died a long time ago and only recently came back because of a witch ritual. She is dead! And hell knows I am going to send her back into whichever dark hole she crawled out from!"

He told her menacingly and the shadows on his face looked darker.

"But…"

"No, buts! She means nothing to me, no matter what she wanted to make you believe! You know that…"

"What about Hayley?"

Klaus froze. "What?"

Caroline's lip quivered. "You heard me!"

"Elijah fancies her." He answered evasively.

"Is it yours?"

Klaus opened his mouth but no sound came out.

Caroline bit her lips to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes."

She spun around, but Klaus flashed in front of her. He wouldn't let her go, not after what just happened to her.

"Let me explain!"

"What? That you slept with the bitch who ruined my relationship with Tyler?" And with you! She added in her thoughts.

"I wanted you, but she was there."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She said bitterly.

"I never wanted children!" He said.

She pushed passed him. "Congrats you get them anyway!"

She wasn't sure if she wanted children, would have wanted children, but something about this stung. Maybe because it was Klaus'. Because this would be the one thing that would connect them, Hayley and him, forever.

"Caroline, wait!"

She stomped upstairs. "Go back to your life, Niklaus!" She had wanted to call him and figure out where they were able to go together. She had secretly wanted to let him show her the world and hell she would have loved to be worshipped from such a strong being for once. However arrogant and selfish that sounded, but for once she had wanted to be the one, now she only wanted him to be gone.

"I don't care about her or the child!" Klaus cried.

Caroline scoffed.

He voice was softer then.

"I wish it was you and not her!"

Caroline suddenly petrified at the whispered words.

"What?" She turned around.

Klaus shook his head. "Nothing." Now it was his time to turn around and leave,eEspecially because she shouldn't see the look in his eyes.

"Klaus, what did you say?" She asked not daring to trust her ears. Not daring to trust the words that she thought she heard.

She followed him silently. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

When she reached the hall he was grabbing his stuff and went for the front door.

"Klaus." She almost sobbed.

"I need to find Genevieve before she can do any further damage."

She caught his sleeve.

Klaus looked at her hand that was clutching his clothes.

He shook his head.

"I already broke my promise to you once!"

Caroline thought that she was trembling but maybe it was just her imagination.

"But…"

He suddenly cupped her face and framed it with his warm hands. "Do not believe that you are not important to me. Please, Caroline, let me do this one thing right!"

She looked deeply into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Let me take care of Genevieve and then if you want me to I will come back for you. Do not let me take advantage of your state right now."

Caroline's eyes were watery.

She swallowed the big lump in her throat.

"Okay."

He kissed her forehead gently and her face tingled where his lips lingered.

His thumb caressed her cheek before he turned around to leave the house.

With a heavy heart he got into his car and drove away.

He hated to leave her behind, but he would eliminate every danger that threatened her life.

He didn't want to lose her and he needed to take care of this now.

He wasn't far away when his phone vibrated.

_-Please, be careful!_

His face actually lit up at the message.

_-Don't worry, love._

_-Klaus! I mean it!_

_-I will return in one piece sooner or later._

_-Rather sooner than later._

His heart missed a beat again.

_-I will do my best._

_-Is that a promise?_

_-Yes._

_-Good._

He smiled again, because she always needed to have the last word.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay, chapter 4!=)_

_Sorry if there are any mistakes left, I tried to get rid of them..._

_I hope you will enjoy it!_

* * *

"Any problems?"

"_No, everything is quiet."_

"How is she?"

"_She is fine. She returned to college a couple of days ago, but you probably know that already."_ Stefan smirked to himself.

"Yes, and I know that you let her walk around unguarded!" Klaus snarled at Stefan on the other side of the phone.

"_This is Caroline we are talking about. The only thing I can do is to write texts with her all the time and even that makes her suspicious. Your Caroline will not be guarded like a lap dog, Klaus!"_

The fact that Stefan referred to her as his Caroline made him smile.

Yes, his Caroline was stubborn and would not let anyone protect her.

"Keep an eye on her!" Klaus demanded in a low voice but Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"_Make sure that you will find that witch soon!" _He retorted instead. He was way past the time when Klaus could threaten him.

Klaus gripped the phone tighter. "I am on it."

Genevieve had just disappeared and Klaus was struggling to find any trace of her.

"_Did you maybe consider asking Elijah for help?"_

"He is busy playing daddy to be." Klaus gnawed his teeth.

He didn't like the fact that Hayley was pregnant and he did like it even less that everyone was so caught up with the fact.

A miracle.

Salvation, redemption…he has heard it all and he was sick of it.

A child had nothing to do in their vampire lives. It was too innocent to grow up in such a world.

No one would want to be raised by a vampire. There was blood on all of their hands and now they were simply to trade that blood for baby food?

He wouldn't.

It was too macabre.

Even though some could control the bloodlust it was there all the time and children bled a lot.

And he was certainly no father material.

If he had been human he may have been, but not like this.

Everyone, mostly his enemies, would want that child dead. Maybe it would be less cruel to not actually let her live at all.

But who would kill an unborn child?

Not even he would do it!

He sighed wondering what she would say.

"_I see. That child will raise havoc in the supernatural world. They will all tear it apart." _Stefan didn't sound fond and Klaus grinned.

"And that is why you are my friend!"

"_I am your friend?"_

"Do not let Caroline come to any harm and you are my best friend in the world!"

"_Well, doesn't that sound nice! I'll talk to you later."_

Klaus hung up on the younger Salvatore brother but only to dial the next number on his list.

He knew the number by heart by now for he had called her several times over the last few days to make sure that she was okay, to listen to her voice, to figure out where they stood and it turned out that they had actually found a common ground.

The calls had become a habit, something natural and very comfortable.

"_You really do know my timetable by heart!"_

He smiled. "Of course, love, somebody has to."

"_Oh very funny!"_ Caroline sounded carefree and it was nice to listen to her being like this.

"Want to tell me what happened today so far?" He asked just like every other time when he called.

Caroline smiled. It was nice to know that someone cared and there were actually butterflies flying around in her stomach.

How did that happen in such a short time?

Or had it started way earlier without her even realizing it?

"_The whole electrical power supply broke down! I swear I actually got scared that it was some kind of witch attack! We were all sitting there when suddenly, woom, all the lights went out. Blackout. No more power at all. And everyone was panicking and I already had my whole escape route and fighting strategy mapped out. And, seriously, my first thought was something like: oh come on not again. Because you know I thought it was the witches, but turns out someone just hit the wrong switch when they tried to mend a cable in the main power room thingy. Bummer, because admittedly for one second I was disappointed…"_

"Caroline."

"_I know, but it would have saved me from another boring day! I swear I slept through half of the lecture! And I told you about Heather, right? I swear she is nice and I like her but she just talks a mile a minute about things that I totally do not care about and…"_

"Does she?"

"_Yes, she is driving me insane! Hold on! Oh my god. I am like Heather, am I not?"_

Klaus laughed out loud.

"_This is not funny! You should stop me from talking at some point, Klaus!"_

"And deprive me of all the fun?"

"_Klaus!"_ Caroline wailed.

"Love, if you were boring me you would probably be already dead."

"_Oh thanks very much!"_

"Well, someone has to stop all the boring and incompetent people."

"_Seriously, you are listening to all my crap for days now, aren't you already pissed off, or disappointed, or something?"_

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"_Is it working?"_ Caroline grinned, but didn't wait for an answer. _"No, only wanting to make sure you know what you are signing up for."_

"I think I know, love."

"_So you're still serious about this?"_

"As serious as I have never been before."

"_Then we have to talk about it at some point."_

"Caroline." There was reluctance in his voice.

"_Oh, believe me I want to talk about your impending fatherhood even less than you do, but we need to talk about it."_

"Okay fine. So?"

"_So…"_ Suddenly she didn't know what to say. _"Er, any plans on how that's going to work?"_

"Let Elijah have it."

"_What?"_

"Since he is so eager about fatherhood and developing this ridiculous infatuation for that wolf brat, let him have his perfect little family, I really couldn't care less."

"_Niklaus Mikaelson, is that a first?"_

"First what?"

"_A first for you to give something freely instead of wanting to have everything? And to give it freely to one of your brothers above all?"_

"Could be."

"_I am shocked, but I am not sure if you mean it."_

"Every word."

"_We'll talk about it later."_

"Again?"

"_News about that witch-bitch?"_

"Weird dreams."

Caroline cringed_. "Your crazy ex really is something to deal with. Anymore of those I have to look out for?"_

"If they stay dead then no."

"_Great. There's a 50 to 50 chance for that one."_

"You really shouldn't skip all of your math classes. It is a less than 5 percent chance."

"_Yeah, keep dreaming. Oh no! Hold on for a second_…Heather!…No, sorry I really can't talk to you right now…No, it's my…boyfriend…yeah, sure, I'll talk to you later! _Argh, she is driving me nuts! I swear that she is even stalking me! I just can't get rid of her!"_

"Did you refer to me as your boyfriend!" Klaus smiled amused.

"_Oh shut up! I'll talk to you later!"_

"I'll call you tonight."

He hung up with an amused smirk and a tingling sensation inside of his stomach. _Boyfriend_…he had been called a lot of things, but boyfriend was new.

It sounded certain and serious and he liked that.

He smiled.

If he should tell her that Heather was one of his compelled minions?

* * *

"Niklaus, I need to speak to you."

"What now Elijah? I really don't have time for this!" Klaus groaned. He wanted to find Genevieve rather yesterday than today to either prevent her from going after Caroline again and to avenge her sufferings.

"It might have slipped your notice that Hayley has gone missing."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "What do I care?"

Elijah watched him with pensive eyes. "You really do not care about your child at all."

"And you finally seem to realize it, bravo brother, I am impressed for your quick mind."

"Do not take me for a fool, Niklaus!"

"I would not dare to, Elijah. If you excuse me now I have more important things to do!"

"Even though you do not care for her wellbeing have you ever considered that someone could use her against you?"

Klaus laughed out loud. "They are all welcome to try. Should be fun to watch!"

"Where are you going?"

"It is none of your business but I need to find a witch."

The door opened in that moment and Hayley stepped into the room.

Klaus scowled at her. "Where have you been?"

"Since when do you care?"

Klaus grabbed her throat and Hayley choked. "Since you are staying in my home."

"Your hands off her, Nik. She is pregnant for god's sake."

"Rebekah." He dropped Hayley and turned around to his sister. "I doubt that you are in any position to make demands."

He suddenly remembered everything and he got so angry that he had to ball his hands into tight fists but he could not prevent them from quivering angrily.

"You cannot intimidate me Nik!"

"Can I not? Well, at least it wasn't me who turned a sibling over to Mikael."

Rebekah suddenly widened her eyes and became quiet. "How do you know?"

Klaus stepped menacingly closer to her. "What? Did you really believe that I would never find out about your betrayal?"

"I…"

"How do you plead, _sister_?"

Her lip quivered.

"You took everything from me! Everything that I ever wanted! You drove me to that!"

"Be careful that I won't drive a white oak stake through your heart!"

"You always threaten people, Nik! You cannot blame them for wanting you dead!"

"We are a family, Rebekah! We should have stick together!" It was evident that he was hurt.

"I did, didn't I? I was always, always there for you, when no one else was! But you, you just cared about yourself, you moron!" Rebekah was sobbing by now.

"Leave my house, Rebekah! Leave before I kill you!"

"Niklaus!" Elijah tried to intervene.

"She called Mikael, Elijah!"

Elijah stepped in front of Rebekah protectively.

"I will not let you hurt our sister! You cannot give back as you were given in this case!"

"Watch me! I want you gone Rebekah, or I swear I will make you! But there is one thing…" He flashed and grabbed her throat holding her up in the air. "Where is your traitor friend Genevieve?"

"I…don't…know…" She choked.

"I suggest you work harder for my mercy."

Elijah intervened and hurled himself at Klaus who had to let go of Rebekah.

He was back on his feet quickly and stared at his two siblings with yellow eyes.

"You better pray that I will find her soon if you do not wish to suffer my wrath."

* * *

He didn't know why he called her when he was sitting in his car. Somehow it felt like the right thing to do in such a situation, although he didn't understand why.

Why would he want anyone to know how he felt?

"_Okay, admit it! You do miss me!"_

"You need to stop me from killing Rebekah!" He was so full of anger that he thought he would explode any minute if someone wouldn't take his mind off things and who wouldn't be more perfect for that job than Caroline who had managed to do it before.

"_Er…okaaay? Wanna tell me why you want to kill her?"_

"She tried to kill me."

She laughed_. "Sorry, to break it to you but we have all tried to kill you!"_

"She is my sister and she called Mikael!"

"_You do have some serious family issues."_

"Caroline."

"_Okay okay, sorry. Now, Klaus, listen to me: you do not want to kill your sister!"_

"Actually I do."

"_No you don't, because she was the only one who kept you company, wasn't she? Think about what you have done to her and then acknowledge that she didn't run from you, for god's sake! I certainly wouldn't have stayed with you. Klaus, she loves you and she was probably finally mad enough to call your father and act on all her wrath. You cannot punish her for it!"_

Klaus' breathing was heavy.

"_You love her and you would miss her. You have spent centuries with her! Come on, be smarter than your anger!"_

Klaus didn't answer.

"_You know that I hate Rebekah and that I couldn't care less, but please don't do it! You would regret it! Now, tell me what you are doing."_

"I am on my way to Marcel."

"_Do you think he will know where the witch-bitch is?"_

"I highly doubt it."

"_You do know how to cheer someone up."_

"Well, I won't lie to you."

"_I guess I should be glad now."_

Klaus rolled his eyes, but he noticed how his thoughts drifted away from Rebekah and to his task on hand.

"What are you up to tonight?"

"_Stefan is coming over. He is quite curious lately. Do you have anything to do with that?"_

Klaus smirked. "Sweetheart, why would I?"

"_Because you order people around to spy on other people and Stefan is behaving suspiciously."_

"How is Heather?" Klaus asked instead and made Caroline groan.

"_Don't even ask! I am not getting rid of her! She's…wait a second! KLAUS!?"_

"Yes, love?" There was a laugh in his voice and Caroline saw him grinning widely in front of her eyes.

"_Are you in cahoots with Heather?"_

"Cahoots?" He laughed.

"_I so should have known it! Tell her to back off! NOW!"_

"That's why I like you."

"_Tell her to back off!"_

"I have to go sweetheart, but I'll keep you posted."

"_Klaus!"_

Klaus grinned to himself before he hung up on her. He really was fond of her and maybe even more than that. He didn't know anything about love but he knew that he wanted to have Caroline in his life even if it was only as a friend.

He enjoyed their talks and he actually shivered when he thought about her facial expressions while they talked.

He just wanted to see her smile.

It felt as natural as it had never before, as if he had known her for a thousand years already and not for only one year. However, it was also a bit scary how fast Caroline had seen through him and broken the ice around his heart.

He knew that he was taking a risk because right now she was the one that could make his world crumble with only a snap of her fingers, but Klaus had decided to trust her and it felt strangely good to be able to lean back and trust someone without having to watch his back.

The feeling that someone would be there after everything was scary and amazing at the same time.

* * *

He walked from the car over to Marcel's mansion with a determined expression on his face.

He found his former protégée in one of the many rooms upstairs.

The hybrid didn't care about any vampires who tried to step in his way. They ended up either dead or half dead.

Marcel didn't look amused when Klaus entered the room with blood sticking to the corners of his mouth.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"Marcellus, I need you to find me a witch. A certain witch."

Marcel crossed his arms. "What witch?"

"Genevieve." Klaus wiped the blood of his mouth.

Marcel widened his eyes. "Yeah, why would I do that?"

"I believe that you and Rebekah have to do quite a lot of grovelling."

Marcel gasped and dropped his stance. "You know."

"I do indeed. So if you want to live you better start searching."

"Why not kill me right away then?"

"Now, where would be the fun in that? Besides it should be fairly easy for you since you control the witches, isn't that right?" Klaus was mocking Marcel and he knew it. He would humiliate Marcel first, before he would make him tremble with fear until he had decided if he let him live or not.

"What if I won't do it?" Marcel said defiantly.

Klaus licked his lips. "Well, do you think that Camille would like to take a trip somewhere?"

"Leave Camille out of this!"

"Find Genevieve!" On his way out of the room Klaus asked. "Do you think that Camille has ever been to the Andes?"

Marcel gnawed his teeth and tensed his muscles.

* * *

A week went by without any great news.

Klaus spend his time confining Camille to his mansion and threatening her in order to get to Marcel who was searching for Genevieve to protect his human friend.

"You feel alone and misunderstood that is why you feel the need to lash out. You need to compensate your feelings with something else. You need to channel…"

"You and your psych major can do whatever you want, but I am not your test subject!"

"You are not a test subject, you are…"

Klaus flashed in her face. "I am what? A wretched, lonely soul that is only waiting for his redemption?"

Camille didn't know what to answer. Klaus did intimidate her but there was something exhilarating about him as well. She believed that there was something good inside of him and that someone would be able to wake that side inside of him.

But it certainly wouldn't be her, for Klaus locked her inside of a bedroom just so she wouldn't follow him around everywhere to analyse his anguished soul to offer any ridiculous solution.

She was a pest and if she wasn't his leverage on Marcel he would have already gotten rid of her ages ago.

* * *

"How are you?"

"Horrible!" Caroline answered and Stefan frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I always have to look out for Heather and I talked to Klaus every day!"

"And?"

Caroline moaned. "And I kind of…miss him. Sometimes it feels so wrong, I guess because I am here with Elena and I can't tell her about it because she would freak and she reminds me why he is the bad guy and then I have to remind myself over and over again why I am suddenly missing him instead of hating him." She bent her arm supporting her head with it. "It would be so much easier if he actually was around."

"You're still at the beginning, Care. Don't overanalyse this!"

"I know I know I shouldn't, but you know I keep comparing him to Tyler when I have nothing to do and you know what? He never fails to call! And when I say never I mean never ever! I didn't hear from Tyler in weeks and he said that he loved me and I don't even know if Klaus is capable of real feelings!"

"Can't be that ruthless if he constantly calls for nothing."

"He can't, right? And what he says it's like…like he just knows me. I swear it's so weird!"

Stefan thought about Elena and their beginning. He knew what she meant.

"Oh, I am sorry, Stefan! Since Bonnie is constantly in pain with all her anchor-letting-dead-souls-pass-through-thing and Elena is not really fond of Klaus I have no one to talk to! I am even rambling to Klaus on and on and I just wish that I could shut up at some point!"

"Seems to me like you should look for another way of expressing your feelings. One that doesn't involve talking so much."

"Oh my god, Stefan!" Caroline shrieked but started to laugh out loud with rosy cheeks.

Lucky her that he couldn't read her dreams.

* * *

Marcel burst through the door with an angry expression.

"I know where your witch is, now let Camille go!"

Klaus smiled amused. "Well, that's good news isn't it? Now, shall we." He motioned for the door.

"Let Camille go!" Marcel said.

"Camille." Klaus called for her and she appeared in the door way.

Klaus smirked evilly. "You may go." He said before he flashed over to her to bury his fangs inside on her neck. He drank her blood until she fainted in his arms, then he dropped her unceremoniously to the floor.

"She believed so hard that she could redeem me." Wiping his mouth he stepped over her lifeless body. "Poor thing. Now, you will come with me to put that witch back in her place or else I might redeem your girl permanently."

Marcel raised his nose and refrained from snarling at Klaus while he made sure that Camille still had a heartbeat.

Klaus waited for him to leave first.

It was time to finish this once and for all.

* * *

Two of Marcel's vampires accompanied them to the empty building at the outskirts of town.

Klaus strained his vampire hearing but didn't detect anything so he pushed loudly through the doors.

He smelled burned herbs and knew that he was in the right place.

Genevieve was in a grand living room where she had drawn a circle of salt on the floor.

She actually looked surprised when she saw Klaus and the other vampires barging into the room.

She hadn't expected them to be so quick.

"Surprised?" Klaus mumbled and Genevieve stared coldly back.

"You cannot enter the circle!" She said.

Klaus sneered and stepped closer but stopped in front of the salt line.

"You forgot one vital part, witch. I am not your average vampire." He smirked and stepped right onto the salt destroying the clean white line with his foot.

He flashed to her and grabbed her neck.

"One last wish?"

"You cannot kill me!"

"Oh, believe me I am sure that I can."

"I am linked to your girl."

Klaus froze. "You are lying!"

Genevieve smiled. "Then go ahead and call my bluff!"

In that moment he hated her more than he ever had. She knew that he would not dare to take that risk. Never!

But what if she was lying?

He looked at the bowls around him. Some were still smoking.

He squinted and noticed how Genevieve's eyes flickered.

"You are lying!" He repeated.

Genevieve smiled like a lunatic. "If you are so sure then go ahead." She challenged him.

"You haven't finished the spell." He said nodding at the unburned herbs that were lying next to the bowls.

She had to be lying, but if she wasn't then he was playing with Caroline's life.

He tensed his jaw.

"You are afraid!" The witch choked around Klaus tight grip.

She grinned widely and that did the trick.

If she hadn't had that look in her eyes he wouldn't have done it, but there was this look that showed no fear, no insecurity, and only success.

With a crack her neck snapped and she fell onto the ground.

Klaus stared at the dead body with wide eyes and his heart suddenly accelerated.

His breath came out in heavy pants.

His stomach contracted and a huge lump rose inside of his throat.

For a second he could only stare until he was able to pull his phone out of his pocket to dial the number saved on speed dial.

His heart missed a beat when an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Who is there?" He snarled.

"_It's Heather."_

"Where is Caroline?" He snarled again.

"_She is right next to me."_

"Then give her the phone!" Bloody hell!

"_Well, that is kind of tricky."_

"Why?"

"_Because she's dead."_

* * *

"Elijah!" Rebekah yelled and her voice travelled through the whole mansion. Wherever her brother was he must hear her!

"Elijah!" There was panic in her voice.

The oldest living dead original flashed into the room. "What's the matter?"

His eyes fell onto the girl on the floor.

Rebekah was kneeling next to her but she had no idea what to do.

"She just dropped to the floor. I don't know what's wrong with her!"

Elijah knelt down as well and took Hayley' hand carefully into his. His gentle fingers searched for a pulse but there was none.

He gulped down and looked at his sister before he put his ear onto the protruding belly even though he wouldn't have needed to, but he did it anyway.  
And he listened.

He listened to the silence.

There was no heartbeat.

* * *

Klaus raced down the highway as if nothing would be ever stopping him now.

He took the call never the less.

"_Niklaus, where are you?"_

"Out of town."

"_You need to come home now!"_

"Sorry, big brother, but that is not possible right now."

"_Niklaus, I beg you. Something happened."_

"Yes, something happened indeed." Klaus said and bit down harder onto his cheek.

The blood taste in his mouth distracted him from the tears that he hadn't shed in years.

"I cannot come home, Elijah. Tell me what happened!"

Elijah hesitated because he didn't want to tell him on the phone, but he needed to know.

"_Hayley died."_

"What!?"

"_Rebekah said that she literally dropped dead."_

"The child?" Klaus asked.

"Also dead." Elijah said with a heavy heart.

Klaus gnawed his teeth and his lip quivered.

He had never wanted that child with Hayley and yet his lips quivered and couldn't form a word.

He ended the call and kept pushing the accelerator as far down as it would go.

* * *

Stefan heard the car already from afar.

When he opened the door Klaus stormed down the corridor.

"Where is she?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Klaus, there is something you need to know…" Stefan started but Klaus pushed him to the side and walked straight into the dorm room.

He looked at the bed and froze.

His muscles petrified and his thoughts raced through his mind.

There was this heavy lump inside of his throat again when he stared at her.

His eyes burned and his throat went dry.

Stefan stepped up to him.

"I didn't want to tell you on the phone." Stefan said.

Klaus held his breath and stepped closer to the dead vampire on the bed.

Her blond curls were spread around her head like a halo.

A tear drop ran down his cheek while he stretched out his hand.

He trembled.

His fingertips touched the skin.

It was cold.

It was ice cold, but that was no surprise. Caroline had technically been dead before.

"How long has she been like this?" Klaus asked.

"The whole time."

Klaus sat down on the bed next to her.

He grabbed her hand and tried to control his feelings.

He was afraid to hope.

He was afraid even though hope stared him in the face.

His fingers trailed again over the soft rosy skin.

She hadn't greyed.

She had a snapped neck though.

Just like Genevieve had had when she had left this world to move on to the next one.

* * *

Klaus waited and waited.

He held her hand throughout the whole time.

But there was no change in her for hours.

At some point Klaus couldn't control his facial muscles anymore.

They started to quiver violently and hot tears burnt behind his eyelids.

It was as if time froze and even if Caroline was dead for forever Klaus didn't know if he could ever leave her side again when she still looked so much alive.

The time passed and Klaus lay down next to her.

His face was close to her and his breath caressed her cheek.

They were so close that their lips almost touched.

Suddenly there was a movement.

Klaus raised his head and held his breath.

Did he imagine that?

When noting happened for another five minutes he thought that he did.

Caroline was dead and with her his humanity and his only chance of happiness.

It probably deserved him right.

But then Caroline's eyelids fluttered ever so lightly and Klaus' heart missed a beat.

"Caroline?" He asked in a broken voice.

He grabbed her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

She moaned.

"Caroline!" Oh god, how he needed her to wake up!

"Wake up, my love! Please, wake up!" He whispered.

Her eyelids fluttered again until she could keep her eyes open.

"Klaus?"

She pushed herself up on her arms and blinked again.

"Sweetheart." Klaus said relieved and the brightest grin ever spread on his face. "How do you feel?"

"What happened?" She asked.

His smile faded again.

Klaus blinked his tears away and Caroline frowned at the unusual look.

"I told you that I would return." He told her cryptically.

"So you got her?"

Klaus nodded. "I did."

She hadn't managed to finish the spell after all.

Klaus knew that she hadn't!

The spell that should have taken everything away from him.

She stretched out her hand to cradle his cheek.

"What happened?"

"I killed her. She tried to link you to her that's why you dropped dead as well. I knew that she hadn't finished the spell."

Caroline knew that she should feel more upset about this then she did.

She could have died.

Again.

But right now those feelings were dominated by relief and something in Klaus' eyes.

"What else?"

"She took Hayley and the baby with her."

Caroline took both of his hands into hers. "I am sorry."

Klaus shook his head. "I never wanted that child. It shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Caroline simply looked into his eyes and just knew that there was a small part of him that would shed a tear, even if only one and even if it only happened in a matter of seconds before it would be forgotten.

But one tear it would be.

She pulled him into her arms and Klaus held her close.

"I am sorry." She whispered again and Klaus breathed deeply.

He pulled her as close as it would go and buried his face in her shoulder and for the first time in ages he just let go and let himself be comforted by the ravishing creature in front of him.

Yes, he loved her. He always had and he always would.

* * *

_Guess what?_

_There will be a short epilogue=P_

_Yes, I couldn't resist!=D_


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

She felt his strong movements underneath her. His muscles worked steadily and Caroline enjoyed the ride.

She smiled pleased.

She was sweating but she didn't mind. If anything it made her feel more alive.

He grunted underneath her and Caroline leaned forward shifting her weight.

He quickened his pace and his movements became stronger.

For the briefest second Caroline closed her eyes and revelled in the rush that travelled through her veins.

He grunted again in pleasure and Caroline's smile grew wider.

She loved the feeling of freedom and wildness that enveloped her.

Twelve years ago she would have never believed that she could feel anything like this, but Klaus had shown her everything. He had pushed her to the top and he was right there with her.

"Come on, love, more!"

Caroline turned her head and moved her leg brushing his sides.

"You are getting better at this."

She grinned again changing directions.

Klaus had been with her through it all and he had never let her down even when she had doubted him from time to time.

"Okay, now slow down."

She shifted her weighed again and leaned back.

The movement beneath her slowed down and her whole body shook when the horse fell back into a slow trot.

She pulled lightly at the reins and pushed her leg into the side of the horse steering it to where Klaus was standing.

He had crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her.

Caroline sat deeper into the saddle and came to a halt right next to Klaus.

He patted the horse's neck still smiling.

"Well done. I think I won."

Caroline blew a strand of hair out of her face and rolled her eyes amused. She gracefully swung her right leg over the horse's back and landed on her two feet next to the hybrid.

"Okay, yes you were right. I do love it!" She admitted only the tiniest bit reluctantly though.

Klaus put his arms around her stomach and licked his lips.

"What else do you love?" He whispered hoarsely and there was this sparkle in his eyes that she had only discovered a few years ago but from then on he had shown her more and more of his humanity.

Caroline smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "You."

She said and pressed her soft lips against his. He opened his lips to her and their tongues met in a sensual dance. She moaned against his lips and pressed herself flat against his body.

Klaus smiled into the kiss and caressed her sides slowly.

"I think I am ready to collect my reward." He whispered against her lips between a few kisses.

"What about the horse?"

In next to no time at all Klaus had rid the horse of the saddle and the bridle, hung it over the fence before he pulled Caroline into his arms and carried her in vampire speed into the barn next to the paddock where Caroline had made him recover his long forgotten love to horses and in return he had managed to infect Caroline. She had once been afraid of horses and now she was as steady in the saddle as Klaus was himself.

She kissed him fiercely over and over again.

His breathing sped up and he let both of them fall backwards into a huge haystack.

"Mh, hot hybrid sex in the hay." Caroline muttered and attended to Klaus' neck.

"That was the deal my love." His hands slipped under her shirt pulling it up on the way to her breasts.

Caroline shuddered and moaned.

A decade with Klaus already and she knew that she would never tire of him.

Sometimes it scared her how much she had grown to love this damaged dark man and sometimes she could just let go and let him worship her with everything that he had.

The hay pricked her skin but Klaus' mouth distracted her from everything else.

His tongue circled her nipple and a whimper escaped her puckering lips.

She closed her eyes and felt the wetness pool between her legs. She enclosed his hips between them and arched her back.

Klaus smiled against her aroused flesh and moved excruciatingly slowly on to the other breast.

Caroline ran her fingers through his blond hair and over his scalp.

His arousal settled down between his legs and he bit carefully don with his blunt teeth.

Caroline gasped while she felt her expectations building slowly up inside of her.

Klaus kissed her swollen lips and their breaths mingled.

Caroline needed to feel his naked skin in hers and she quickly tried to rid him of his clothes. Klaus smiled at her eagerness and helped her swiftly.

Clothes flew through the air and were scattered between the hay and in the middle of it lay two naked lovers worshipping each other.

Skin on skin sparked electricity and triggered shivers that ran down their spines.

Caroline whimpered and she felt that she needed him soon.

She pressed her heels into his lower back bringing him closer.

Klaus groaned into her mouth and travelled towards her neck.

"Klaus." Caroline breathed.

He pushed one finger between her folds and rubbed it against her arousal.

Caroline moaned and started to move against his hand.

"Say it again." He whispered nipping at the soft spot on her neck.

"Niklaus." She gasped and felt the explosion coming closer and closer, but before she tumbled over the edge Klaus withdrew his hand.

He smirked licking his lips hungrily.

He intertwined their fingers together, raised her hands next to her head and looked into her eyes before he entered her slowly.

Caroline cried out and small veins started to pulse under her eyes while Klaus started to withdraw only to push right back into her again.

Her breathing hitched and she bucked her hips meeting his.

Her face was so beautiful and wild.

Her fangs dropped and her movements picked up along with his pumps.

They felt the edge coming closer and closer.

"Caroline." Klaus breathed her name heavily. "I love you."  
He whispered and changed the angle the tiniest bit to be able to push deeper into her.

She cried out again and there was no going back.

It blew up like a balloon inside of her stomach before it exploded.

Caroline tumbled over the edge and Klaus followed her suit.

Her muscles contracted around him and he could not hold back any longer.

He rolled his hips slowly for another few times and Caroline kissed his neck before she bit down on it.

He breathed deeply in and out and felt like he was high when Caroline sucked his delicious blood out of his system.

Goosebumps ran over his body and he revelled in the feeling before his need for her blood became too overwhelming. He licked the spot before he bit into her gently.

Her blood was the sweetest thing that he had ever tasted and he was simply addicted to it.

No one else should ever feel privileged enough to taste this divine liquid ever again.

The right was forever reserved for him.

They licked the last few drops off each other's throat until the wounds were healed again.

Klaus gently pushed her hair out of her face before he turned them around to let her rest on his chest.

Caroline wrapped herself around her lover and pressed a kiss onto his bare chest.

He played with her hair being lost in thought.

Caroline watched his vacant expression for a while before she pressed a soft kiss onto his neck and said:

"A penny for your thoughts."

He looked down at her and shook his head.

"Nothing."

But Caroline's expression fell. She knew what he was thinking about.

"I wish you could let go of it."

"How could I my love?"

Her hand stroked his chest gently.

"It's been five years ago."

"And yet you still have nightmares about it."

Caroline flinched. Nothing could escape him, nothing.

The wolves had left a strong impression on her, a violent and cruel one.

"I…"

"No!" Caroline interjected before Klaus could blame himself once again.

He had almost lost her forever five years ago and he still blamed himself for that. It had never been so close for them."Don't say it! No one could have suspected that the wolves would avenge Hayley's death who turned out to be some kind of queen. Klaus, you cannot know everything."

Klaus sighed. It bugged him never the less.

No matter how many times Caroline tried to convince him of the opposite.

Klaus looked at the paneless window frame high above them.

"We need to get inside, love. The light is already fading."

Caroline sighed but agreed. She would have loved to spend more time with Klaus outside, but those days had long passed.

For seven years they were living on the run.

Just like every other vampire.

They silently put their clothes back on and Caroline watched Klaus silently.

Life had not been easy since the wolves had become so strong that every vampire had to retreat at night.

Sometimes Caroline was still wondering how the wolves had managed to overthrow the vampires so quickly.

No one had seen it coming. It happened so quietly and quickly that they had had no time to strike back.

She still remembered that one hot summer night when New Orleans had been covered by that golden, red glow.

The flames had lurked from out of every window and every door.

No one had stayed a chance and she had felt so helpless when she had watched Klaus who had had no choice but watch his city burn to the ground.

A desert of ashes was the only thing that was left.

Caroline closed the last button on her jeans.

"I can't believe they got those stupid rings!"

The rings made the wolves stronger and let them turn at will. It was their source of power and no vampire stood a chance.

Klaus didn't look any happier.

"Have you talked to Elijah?"

"You know we haven't spoken since the mutt's death."

"I still think you should. You two work better together and especially right now, we should all stick together."

When they were dressed they walked out of the barn.

Caroline looked at the two horses that were peacefully grazing in the meadow.

"They will be safe outside, right?"

"You know they don't hunt horses."

"But I am still worried about them!"

He put his arm around her and steered her towards the little specially reinforced cottage.

They had this conversation every night, but nothing had ever happened to the horses.

Klaus opened the door to their little hideout.

It was their safest place in the world until they would find a solution for their werewolf problem.

Every night hundreds of vampire's were ripped apart and that had to stop!

* * *

_This really was the final chapter, I am hitting the complete button right now=D_

_I thank you so much for your support!=)  
_

_I have been so happy to see that so many of you enjoyed this little story!=)_

_If you have a minute then tell me what you thought about it!_

_Until next time! xxx_


End file.
